peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 June 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD DAY *1980-06-09 ; Comments *Repeat of first sessions from five 2-Tone related artists. *Full show now available. *Peel says that at the end of the previous week he had a great night seeing The Toy Dolls at The Bell in Horden, near Sunderland.The Toy Dolls website suggests this was probably on 05 June 1980, a Thursday, suggesting that night's programme was pre-recorded. *John has spent a certain amount of the weekend catching up on Fanzines: Sometimes It's Worth Living from Bristol, Feast In The Garden from Humberside, NMX from Sheffield #17, Sanity Is Boring from Ayr, Wool City Rocker from Bradford, Vox from Dublin, The Face, issue 2, Ten Commandments from Glasgow. Though some of these claim not to be fanzines. Sessions *Beat: session #1 (repeat). Recorded 1979-10-24. First Broadcast 05 November 1979. :No known commercial release. *Madness: session #1 (repeat). Recorded 1979-08-14. First Broadcast 27 August 1979. :Released on (12" The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Selecter: session #1 (repeat). Recorded 1979-10-09. First Broadcast 22 October 1979. :Released on (CD BBC Sessions/Live At The Paris Theatre '79. EMI/BBC *Specials: session #1 (repeat). Recorded 1979-05-23. First broadcast 29 May 1979. :Released on (12" The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Bodysnatchers: session #1 (repeat). Recorded 1980-04-08. First Broadcast 14 April 1980. :No known commercial release. Tracklisting : :JP: "Good evening to you, rampsmen''A tearaway or hoodlum. Victorian slang and blowers''Informer. Also a disrespectful term for a girl. Victorian slang'' . You'll have to look that up, that's for sure. On tonight's program, if you care for the 2 Tone bands, well past and present that is, you're in for a bit of a treat..."'' *Specials: Monkey Man (Session) *'File 1' starts *Beat: Tears Of A Clown (Session) *Vapors: Cold War (LP - New Clear Days) United Artists *Pink Military: After Hiroshima (LP - Do Animals Believe In God?) Erics *Selecter: Danger (Session) :JP: "I was driving in this evening listening to a Scientific programme on Radio 4 ... and they were trailing a programme later in the week where they were saying that Scientists have discovered that certain individuals can function without brains and you can get living proof of this tomorrow morning between 7 and 9. Just kidding Dave of course." *Human League: The Black Hit Of Space (LP - Travelogue) Virgin *Madness: The Prince (Session) *Toy Dolls: Tommy Kowey's Car (7"single) G.B.H. *Bodysnatchers: The Ghost Of The Vox Continental (Session) *Beat: Ranking Full Stop (Session) *Distractions: Something For The Weekend (LP - Nobody's Perfect) Island *Specials: Gangsters (Session) :JP: "That was The Specials 'Gangsters'. The record of it - one of those records that really changes your life, I mean it actually does, rather like I suppose The Damned's first single, where you wake up the next day and nothing's ever really quite the same again. It that too much to say that? I actually believe that, and when I've stopped feeling like that about records, I suppose it's time to stop doing these programmes - cries of 'YES' from all over the country!" *Alleged: Two Out Of Three (LP - Second City Statik) Statik *Selecter: They Make Me Mad (Session) :John reads last verse of John Peel by 'John' Woodcock Graves a listener has sent in. JP: "I'm not entirely certain this is suitable for a family audience, I'll read it to you - Then here's to John Peel, With my heart and soul. Come fill, fill to him, A brimming bowl. For we'll follow John Peel, Thro fair or thro foul. While we're waked by his horn, In the morning."''l9th century English hunting song 'John Peel' by William Woodcock Graves *Madness: Land Of Hope And Glory (Session) :''JP: "And this next is frankly a record I don't know how you can get hold of." *Joy Division: Komikino (flexi disc) Factory *Joy Division: Incubation (flexi disc) Factory *Bodysnatchers: What's This? (Session) *Beat: Click Click (Session) *The Passions: Man On The Tube (LP Michael & Miranda) Fiction Records *Specials: Concrete Jungle (Session) *Mo-Dettes: Paint It Black (7" single) Deram :JP: "I should warn you correspondents, that people who address me as 'Supermousse' find that their letters go straight in the shredder."''Peel could currently be heard on TV as the voiceover artist advertising this Birds Eye product. YouTube link *Selecter: Carry Go Bring Come (Session) *'File 1''' ends *Dead Kennedys: Holiday In Cambodia (7" single) Cherry Red :JP: "This is Frank Zappa, and it's a long time since we played anything by him." *Frank Zappa: I Don't Wanna Get Drafted! (7" single) CBS *Beat: Big Shot (session) *Madness: Stepping Into Line (Session) :JP: "... I spent a lot of time over the weekend listening to new records, great wealth of new LPs, most of them quite frightful... so much so that I put this on to clear my head. These are The Fall, live, Fiery Jack." *The Fall: Fiery Jack (LP Totale's Turns) Rough Trade *The Wild Boys: We're Only Monsters (7" Last One Of The Boys) Ring Piece Records *Specials: Too Much Too Young (session) *Section 25: Girls Don't Count (7" single) Factory *Bodysnatchers: Happy Time Tune (session) *The Flying Burrito Bros: Ain't That A Lot Of Love (LP The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M Records *Selecter: Street Feeling (session) *Young Marble Giants: Radio Silents (EP Final Day) Rough Trade :JP: "Young Marble Giants from cuddly old Cardiff, or somewhere like that and that's... don't write to me and say 'there is nowhere like Cardiff', I don't care." *Beat: Mirror In The Bathroom (Session) *music Grinderswitch:Pickin' the Blues (Macon Tracks) Capricorn Records :JP: "On tomorrow nights show Wah Heat and The Passions. Tonight you heard, well you know what you heard, you don't really need to be told do you? Don't forget I shall be playing the new single from The Slits and both sides of the forthcoming single from Joy Division too. Goodnight. I said goodnight! Don't hang about." *BBC Radio News: Headlines read by Patrick Lunt; : PL: "Denis Healey has said Roy Jenkins' plans for a new centre party are absolute bunk." :: "The Defence SecretaryDefence Secretary Francis Pym in office 4 May 1979 – 5 January 1981 has said there is no danger of a Nuclear War being started by computer error." :: "A yachtsman in the Observer Trans-Atlantic race has had to be rescued by helicopter." ::News continues... File ;Name *1) 1980-06-09 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 *2) John Peel Show (1980_06_09) 2 Tone sessions.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:12:32 *2) 2hr + news ;Other *1) File created from T257 of 400 Box. From 'Tears Of A Clown' to 'Carry Go Bring Come' *2) Full show compiled for my tape and the tape above. Hangthedj 15:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ;Available *1) Mooo *2) mooo/file - (login required) Full show Notes Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Hangthedj tape